Brûler pour toi
by Barron P'tit Pois
Summary: Hawks ne savait pas, souvent ; et le monstre dans le placard, un jour, allait lui brûler les ailes.


Je dois dire que ton cadeau a été un véritable défi, mais c'était pas désagréable.

Joyeux noël Turan, en espérant que tu aimes ton cadeau! :keur: :keur:

* * *

Les jolis rêves sont surestimés.

Hawks a toujours eu cette peur qui ne le quitte pas, aussi stupide soit-elle. La nuit, quand sa chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité, il fixe le placard qui se trouve en face de son lit. Parfois, il y lance même des plumes, pour être _sûr_ que rien n'en sortira. Et il le sait, rien ne quittera les planches de bois solides. Pourtant, chaque soir, il panique, se réveille en sueur, ses draps trempés collent à sa peau, il hurle autant qu'il peut.

Rien n'est jamais sorti, évidemment. Et chaque soir, pour se rassurer, dans un rire nerveux, Hawks songe que les jolis rêves sont surestimés.

Il n'a jamais compris réellement pourquoi est-ce qu'il est devenu un héros. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, c'est vrai. On le lui a imposé dès son enfance. Il ne pourra jamais être un citoyen lambda, sa route est tracée. Mais est-ce qu'il voulait être un héros, lui, à la base ? Est-ce qu'il aurait choisi cette voie, s'il en avait eu vraiment le choix ? Puis, c'est quoi, être un héros ? Faire le sale boulot, se faire acclamer, avoir des gens pour expliquer que leur cheville blessée est en réalité en train d'enfler sous la popularité. C'est quoi, l'intérêt ? La paix ? Mais qui s'y intéresse vraiment, à la paix ? Et pourquoi ce salaire immense, ces cotes de popularité, ces numéros et ces nombres de fans qui explosent sans cesse ? Un héros se dévoue à sauver la vie de chacun au prix de la sienne, pas pour quelques millions chaque fois et un appartement douillet.

Dans sa chambre, face à son placard, il n'y a pas de héros ou de vilain. Il y a lui et le monstre qui n'en sort pas, et ce rappel sans cesse dans son esprit que les jolis rêves sont surestimés.

Est-ce qu'il aurait pu devenir un vilain ? Hawks l'ignore. Une partie de lui hurle « non, jamais ! », mais pourtant... Pourtant, ce serait logique. Les vilains viennent souvent de milieux défavorisés des endroits où aucun héros n'est venu les sauver des ténèbres qui s'emparaient d'eux. Et lui, est-ce qu'il aurait pu y résister, si personne n'était venu le chercher ? S'il n'y avait pas eu une flamme, dans l'obscurité, pour le maintenir sur le droit chemin ? Est-ce qu'il aurait tenu, sans ça ? Le monstre dans le placard lui susurre que non, Hawks se sent trembler. Il ne va pas dormir ce soir, mais qu'importe. Les jolis rêves sont surestimés.

Parfois, il n'est pas seul la nuit. Une conquête d'un soir qui repart une fois l'affaire terminée, une amie réconfortante qui passe un instant et le laisse pleurer sur son épaule, pour oublier cette douleur et cette peur qui lui serrent le cœur si souvent parfois, c'est _lui._ Hawks ne se posait pas de question avant qu'il n'arrive dans sa vie. Hawks préférait ne pas réfléchir, à vrai dire, ne pas penser trop, ne pas faire fonctionner ses méninges sous peine de provoquer une surchauffe et l'éveil du monstre qui reposait dans le placard.

Ou dans sa tête, peut-être.

Mais maintenant qu'il est là, c'est plus fort que lui. Y réfléchir, toujours, et ses nuits sont devenues de véritables cauchemars. À l'arrivée du voile nocturne, il sent un frisson l'agripper et le dévorer. _Lui_ n'a pas été sauvé, jamais. Hawks aurait pu lui _ressembler_ , peut-être. Quelle a été la différence ? Quel a été l'élément déclencheur, ce qui l'a fait basculer du côté du bien, et _lui_ du côté du mal ? Il n'est sûr de rien. L'autre ne laisse place qu'au doute dans son comportement parfois presque tendre, quand il glisse une main entre ses mèches blondes, ou quand lors de leurs ébats il s'arrête un instant pour déposer un baiser presque doux sur une blessure récente. Le doute, aussi, quant à ses conditions de vie des chaussures défoncées, un jean trop petit. Le jean d'un adolescent qui n'a pas terminé sa croissance, porté par un adulte bizarre. Pourquoi ?

Et les cicatrices, les énormes cicatrices sur son corps, qui le recouvrent comme un tatouage ou un souvenir sale qu'on doit taire, pourquoi ?

Hawks n'en a aucune idée.

Hawks n'est sûr que d'une chose, à vrai dire : quand l'autre le touche, sa tête s'arrête de fonctionner brusquement, et le monstre du placard se tait enfin.

Les jolis rêves sont surestimés.

Quand est-ce que celui-ci va se terminer ? Est-ce un rêve, un cauchemar, une réalité douteuse et douloureuse ? Combien de temps va-t-il encore jouer au héros et au vilain en même temps, sans savoir où se placer lui-même ? Et combien de temps _lui_ va-t-il encore jouer avec son cœur, comme si de rien n'était, caressant sa peau pâle avec ses doigts brûlés ? Combien de fois va-t-il encore revenir, le soir, jouer avec son corps l'enlacer, l'embrasser, le pénétrer sans lui laisser savoir ce que cela signifie. Combien de temps cette mascarade va-t-elle encore durer ? Hawks n'est pas dupe : cette relation n'a aucune chance de durer. Cette relation n'a aucune raison d'exister, en premier lieu c'est une erreur de parcours, et peut-être même qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour l'arrêter. Pour stopper cette bêtise, ce petit rien qui le rend tout chose, ce petit rien qu'il espère parfois devenir grand, immense. Ce petit rien qui finira par le dévorer.

Parfois, Hawks espère qu' _il_ le prendra dans ses bras, et le serrera aussi fort que possible.

 _Il_ ne l'a jamais fait.

Il n'ose pas le lui demander. Il n'ose rien, si ce n'est le supplier à demi-mot de rester, et de le protéger du monstre. _Le monstre, dans le placard, celui qui hurle dans ma tête, parfois, tout le temps je veux dire,_ qu'il marmonne souvent. Dans ces moments-là, il arrive que des bras se ferment sur son corps, et il ne réfléchit plus à rien, et la voix se tait. Mais Hawks n'est pas stupide, il sait que rien de ces moments ne durera. Il sait que les choses ne sont pas différentes, qu'il est un _gentil,_ que l'autre est un _méchant,_ même si ces mots perdent de leur sens quand ils sont ensemble.

Il sait que la vie est manichéenne, même si elle essaye de se cacher sous des nuances de gris il sait que l'autre ne deviendra pas quelqu'un de bien pour lui, et qu'il ne cédera pas à son rôle de faux vilain. Il sait, il sait, il sait et parfois, devant le placard, il hurle qu'il sait.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a envie de pleurer, alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que, même s'il sait, quelque chose coince en lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que, même s'il _sait_ bon sang, quelque chose se brise en lui quand il pense que tout ça se terminera un jour, parce que tout a une fin, d'autant plus quand c'est aussi irréaliste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y penser ?

Hawks se sent comme un immense abruti, comme trop souvent quand il s'agit de _lui._

OoO

Ce soir-là, il est tard. Le manteau troué de la nuit enveloppe la ville qui résiste à l'obscurité à sa façon. Remplie de néons, de lampadaires, d'hommes et de femmes qui se baladent téléphone allumé, écran scintillant que Dabi esquive toujours à la perfection. Il est peut-être quelque chose comme quatre heures du matin quand il quitte les draps doux et qu'il commence à se rhabiller. Ses vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, et il retrouve une chaussette accrochée en hauteur, il ne sait trop par quel miracle.

Cette nuit aurait dû être comme toutes les autres, et comme toutes les autres nuits, il aurait dû claquer la porte comme il en a l'habitude, sans la moindre délicatesse. Entendre ses pas frotter sur le sol de l'immeuble, jusqu'à atteindre le goudron où il s'amuserait à les faire claquer parce qu'il aime le bruit. Cette nuit aurait dû être comme toutes les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main s'agripper à sa veste, et la tenir fermement. Il se tourne, pour redécouvrir le corps nu abandonné entre les tissus souillés quelques instants plus tôt.

« … Reste, s'il te plaît. »

La surprise, d'abord, l'étreint un instant et lui arrache une sorte de grimace, les sourcils redressés. Quelque chose proche du dégoût. Est-ce qu'il ressent du dégoût ? Dabi ne réfléchit pas à ses propres émotions, parce qu'il y trouverait des choses qu'il préfère ne pas imaginer. La main reste agrippée, néanmoins, alors il considère l'option de dormir dans un lit confortable, dans les bras d'un homme-oiseau plutôt sexy.

Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Pourquoi pas risquer de sombrer, après tout, de penser un peu trop qu'il pourrait rester dans cet appartement la nuit d'après et pourquoi pas risquer de laisser son cœur battre un peu trop vite, pourquoi pas prendre ce risque, ce tout petit risque ?

Il hausse les épaules, et retire sa veste que le héros lâche, avant de s'étaler avec ses chaussures sur le lit de toute façon bon à nettoyer.

« … Pourquoi pas. »

Hawks se permet un sourire, malgré lui.

Les jolis rêves sont vraiment surestimés.


End file.
